Rescue (Sub)Mission
by DaMajikBanana
Summary: Naruto and the gang take up a mission that results in Naruto getting kidnapped. When Sasuke finds him, he finds Naruto tied up t a bed and blindfolded.


_(A/N): Aight look, there is going to be sex in this. Super-duper gay sex at that. Yaoi, lemons, we all know the deal. So if you were hoping for some cute fluff, you should definitely gtfo because this story ain't got time for that cute stuff. _

_To those who came expecting such things: enjoy._

* * *

"You don't seem to be very happy, Sasuke," Sakura sighed, giving Sasuke an empathetic look. Her worrisome look would occasionally fade when Naruto would loudly guzzle down another bowl of ramen, then it would return until Naruto moved on to another bowl.

"I'm fine," Sasuke started, "It's just that we haven't done anything in a while. We've been pretty lazy about missions for a while now."

Naruto let out a loud belch before putting down the empty bowl. "Beats looking for lost pets or picking up garbage," he started, reaching out for another bowl. Sasuke glared at him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura pointing toward Kakashi, who was walking towards them.

"So," Kakashi began scratching the back of his head, "I realize we have been a little inactive lately, so I decided to take up a small mission to get the ball rolling again." Naruto dropped his bowl of ramen and turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Aww, I was enjoying this though. Tell me it's at least a cool mission, like infiltrating somewhere or assassinating a wanted criminal."

"Uh, no. We are escorting someone."

"Is it someone important?" Naruto jumped up with excitement. "Are there going to be a lot of people who want to kill them?"

"It's just a normal elderly woman."

Naruto's smile shrank. "Are we at least going somewhere cool?"

"She never really specified where we are going. She just wants to go east until we hit a coast. I really don't know, I just took the mission because we really need to do something." Kakashi sat down and pulled out his book. "She'll should be meeting us here in 10 minutes."

* * *

A short, elderly woman arrived and walked up to Kakashi. "Is this who will be escorting me?"

"Yes, it is."

She looked at the group. "Perfect," she said with a smirk. "Let us head out now. We shouldn't waste any time." The group began to leave the village, heading eat toward their eventual destination. The next couple of miles and hours were filled with almost nothing but Naruto's constant complaints.

* * *

"Wait," Naruto started, "Why do you need escorts if you aren't in any danger?"

The woman smiled at Naruto. "I guess you can say I enjoy company when I do things like this."

"You never told us your name," Sakura stated.

"You kids can call me Ms. Kozoku."

Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Ha, even her name sounds old." Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut. "Oof, what was that for?"

"Most of it was because you're annoying. Part of it was to make you stop."

"Stop what?"

"Moving. We should set up camp, it's getting dark."

"Yes, I agree," Ms. Kozoku added.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and all were asleep; the fire was out. Ms. Kozoku got out of her bed and shuffled off towards one of the other tents. She opened it quietly and saw a sleeping Naruto, snoring.

"Aw, I was hoping for the cute black-haired one, but you will do." Ms. Kozoku whispered as she grabbed Naruto's blanket and began to drag him into the thicker part of the woods.

The two finally reached an abandoned house. Ms. Kozoku smiled. "Today is your lucky day, boy." She opened the door to the building and greeted the small group of people there. The large man walked towards her.

"Is he the one?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mind helping me pick him up?" The man grabbed Naruto and lifted him and put him on the bed at the other side of the room, careful not to wake him up. The other two people walked towards Naruto with ropes, and began to tie him to the bed.

"So what are we going to do with this one?" The large man asked?

"I was thinking after he was tied up and blindfolded and otherwise prepared, we toy around with him. In particular, I wanted to try out this new serum." Ms. Kozoku smiled. "Oh, how I will enjoy your company, boy. But not tonight. We will wait until tomorrow."

* * *

**The morning after**

* * *

Kakashi ran into Sasuke's tent. "Have you seen Naruto or Ms. Kozoku?"

"I've been asleep."

"We can't find either of them. I think they were kidnapped in the middle of the night."

Sasuke jumped up. He ran out of the tent to help look for any trace of Naruto or Ms. Kozoku.

"Hey, I think I found something," Sasuke said, pointing towards his feet.

"It looks like a giant snake track," Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, because it starts from Naruto's tent. Someone dragged him out while he was sleeping."

"What about Ms. Kozoku?" Sakura asked?

"I think she did it."

Kakashi and Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. "Why?"

"Because she was not dragged out like he was, plus all of her stuff is gone, but Naruto's is still here."

"That doesn't mean she did it," Kakashi said.

Sasuke began to run into the dense woods. "Doesn't matter, let's just go save them instead of figuring out who might have done this." Sakura and Kakashi followed suit.

* * *

After a while of running through the dense forest, the group stumbled across an abandoned building.

"You think they might be in there?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, let's go." Sasuke ran towards the building and climbed his way into the open window on the second floor, with Sakura and Kakashi right behind him. Sasuke quietly entered into the main room, where everyone was laughing.

"Ugh, just let me go!" Naruto yelled out. Ms. Kozoku just laughed.

"Aww, but the fun just began. Look how well the serum is working." Pointing towards the blond's crotch.

Sasuke turned and looked at Kakashi and Sakura. "Look, you two are going to distract those guys out of here, and I will get Naruto. We will all meet back at our camp." Kakashi and Sakura nodded. The two ran into the room and gathered everyone's attention.

"We can't let them just see this and leave! Get them!" Ms. Kozoku said, joining the crowd as they chased after Kakashi and Sakura. When the coast was clear, Sasuke walked into the room. When he got a clear view of Naruto, he stopped, biting his lip. Naruto was tied to the bed, blindfolded, and was wearing only his underwear. He also had an obvious erection, which Sasuke figured was from that serum Ms. Kozoku was talking about.

"Wow, Naruto, I would have never thought I would see you in a position like this." Sasuke said, walking closer to Naruto.

"Sasuke, is that you? Can you untie me from this? I woke up and ever since I have been tied up and had no idea what was going on."

"Why should I?" Sasuke said, dragging a finger along Naruto's side. He saw a blush grow on Naruto's face. Sasuke smiled.

"S-Sasuke? What are y-you doing?" Naruto's voice shook, not knowing what was going on, due to his blindfold.

Sasuke leaned in so that his mouth was nearly touching Naruto's ear. Naruto began to shiver a bit from Sasuke's hot breath. "You just look so slutty right now, Naruto. You're tied up and wearing only these," Sasuke began as he grabbed the waistband of Naruto's underwear and snapped it against his ass, eliciting a moan from Naruto. Sasuke noticed the sudden tightness in his own pants. "I don't think I could help myself if I tried," he cooed before nibbling on Naruto's ear. The blush on Naruto's face grew darker. "S-sasuke..."

Sasuke untied Naruto's blindfold. They both looked each other in the eye with lingering gazes. They both wanted this, neither understood how much until their eyes met.

"S-sasuke, I just-" Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's lips.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke grinned. He jumped on the bed and straddled Naruto. "Good. Then for now, you're mine." He leaned down and placed his lips on Naruto's. They kissed until Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue graze across his lip. Sasuke pulled away, placing his forehead on Naruto's. "Eager, huh?" He teased. He looked down and saw the blond's blush grower darker than before. Sasuke leaned back down and gently bit Naruto's lip before pulling back again. "Too bad I enjoy teasing you." Sasuke kissed him once more before moving down to Naruto's jaw.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto moaned. Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto. He picked up the discarded blindfold he threw right next to Naruto. Sasuke picked it up and tied it so that it gagged Naruto.

"Now the only sounds you can make are the ones I want to hear." Sasuke leaned back down to kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned at every thing Sasuke did: every kiss, every suck, every bite.

Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto's neck. "Look at you, having all those hickeys on your neck, you dirty, dirty slut." Sasuke grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, eyeing the blond to see his reaction. "You like this?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto just looked at him, eyes shifting from his face to his chest and back. Sasuke noticed this and moved off of Naruto's stomach and moved down between his legs.

"Obviously you do, judging by this," Sasuke said as he put his hand on the hardness in Naruto's underwear. He heard Naruto moan a little louder than he had before. "Oh, so you are really enjoying this. Feel like you're going to blow at any minute?" Sasuke teased as he traced circles around the bulge. Naruto's back arched as he moaned again. Sasuke felt himself get harder, and he finally gave in to temptation. He cut off Naruto's underwear with a kunai, not wanting to untie Naruto to get them off. He looked at the now fully nude Naruto, tied to a bed, and gagged. Sasuke finished undressing himself so that his shorts couldn't restrict him no more. Sasuke climbed back onto the bed between Naruto's legs and began to caress Naruto's inner thigh. With his other hand, he grabbed the base of Naruto's member, watching his hips buck at the contact. Sasuke leaned down and spit on the tip and moved his hand up and down, watching Naruto practically go mad from the ecstatic moment. Sasuke put two of his fingers in his mouth, making sure they were well coated with saliva. He leaned down and inserted one of them into Naruto while he put his mouth on Naruto's member as well. As he moved up and down Naruto's member, he gently moved his finger deeper inside of Naruto, and eventually added the second one. Sasuke pulled off of Naruto's member and moved closer so that their members touched. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and then inserted his member into Naruto. The loudest moan that Naruto has made so far came out. Sasuke leaned over Naruto, looking at him as he began to thrust harder and faster. Naruto's moans began to mix with pants, as did Sasuke's. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Naruto's member, moving his hand with the rhythm of his hips. The two felt the pressure inside them build into a mountain of pleasure. Everything outside of them was irrelevant, as all each cared about was that moment. The thrusts got harder and faster, the panting got heavier, and the moans got louder, even to the point that Naruto was practically screaming through his gag. Then they both came, and Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto.

* * *

"Maybe we should have you be kidnapped more often," Sasuke said as he began putting his clothes back on. He looked and saw the blush return on Naruto's face. Sasuke untied the gag and untied Naruto from the bed. He handed Naruto his clothes and stood up to stretch. He then heard a thunk on the floor behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw that Naruto had fallen off of the bed.

"Hey, Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I will be able to walk for a while..."


End file.
